


Caillou's Potty Emergency

by Thrunic



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing, Desperation, Fluff, Gen, No Nudity, No Sex, Omorashi, Wet Clothing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Caillou hasn't gone potty before going to the park with his family. Mommy helps him deal with his problem and he learns a valuable lesson. A fluffy one-shot centered on Caillou. Rated 'M' to be safe, since wetting and desperation can arouse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Caillou's Potty Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M and (extremely)underage due to desperation and wetting. There's no nudity or sex, but seeing as Omorashi is sexual, I'm rating it as such. Caillou's clothing/character description can be found in the end notes.

It's a beautiful spring day. Caillou is on the swings at the playground. Mommy is pushing him while Daddy pushes Rosie on the swing next to him.

Caillou is having a great time. Up and down and forward and back he goes; playing on the swings is so much fun. Caillou enjoys watching the whole park from high up. Then he gets to swoosh down before shooting right back up again. The wind feels good. Caillou likes how it tickles as it blows up the legs of his shorts. He likes how his soft underwear keep his sensitive parts just a little warmer than the rest of his body and how it keeps them from flopping around.

Caillou likes how he feels weightless one moment and then crushed down on his seat the next. The feeling of the bendy rubber seat feels wonderful as his hips are squished together with each swing, his skin crushed against his most comfortable clothes. Caillou likes the gentle and reassuring feeling of Mommy's hands on his shoulders with each push.

Then, as Caillou is at the very top, he notices a feeling in his belly. _I have to go to the bathroom._ Caillou had been in such a rush to go to the park that he hadn't used the bathroom. Luckily for Caillou, it only lasts a moment, and as the swing rushes back down, he forgets all about it.

Caillou: Weeeeeee!  
Caillou: Higher, Mommy, Higher!  
Mommy: You're going pretty high already. Are you sure?  
Caillou: Yes! Higher!

Mommy pushes him even higher and Caillou grabs the thick chains even more tightly. _I've never gone this fast or this high before. I can see the whole playground from up here. Oh no. I have to pee again._

Caillou concentrates on his bladder, willing it to stay shut. After a few more swings, Mommy stops pushing, and as Caillou starts swinging lower and lower, his bladder problems start to calm down.

Once Caillou and Rosie have come to a stop, Mommy and Daddy offer them juices. Caillou loves juice. He happily accepts the small carton with a picture of an apple on it.

Caillou: It's apple juice, because it has a picture of an apple on it.  
Mommy: That's some smart thinking.  
Caillou: Mommy, why do people drink after playing?  
Mommy: That's a good question, Caillou.  
Mommy: When people play, they get hot and they sweat.  
Caillou: I don't feel wet.  
Mommy: Sweat, not wet, though it does feel wet if it's really hot out.  
Mommy: And to make sweat, your body needs to drink.  
Caillou: Will I get sick if I sweat and don't drink?  
Mommy: Yes. It's important to drink a lot of water, or juice, when we play in the sun.  
Caillou: I'm going to drink a lot of juice so I can be healthy.

Caillou is having a lot of fun drinking his juice while sitting in the seat of the swing. Caillou is so excited that he asks Mommy for another, and another.

Mommy: Caillou, that's your third juice.  
Caillou: But I want to be healthy. I don't want to get sick.  
Mommy: The key to staying healthy is to eat and drink just the right amount. Not too much, and not too little, and (pokes Caillou in the belly) your belly is telling me that you've had just the right amount.  
Caillou: *giggles* I had just the right amount. Thank you, Mommy.  
Mommy: You're welcome, Caillou.

Just then, Rosie starts crying. Daddy is trying to calm her down.

Mommy: Caillou, why don't you go play in the sandbox while I help Rosie feel better.  
Caillou: Okay, Mommy.

Caillou stands up out of his seat, releasing the lateral pressure on his hips and thighs from the flexible rubber seat. His hands go straight to his crotch as he feels the sudden pressure from his full bladder. He squeezes his legs together in a desperate attempt to hold himself together. Luckily, Mommy and Daddy are busy with Rosie, so no one sees him as he blushes profusely.

As Caillou gets used to his need, he slowly straightens out his legs and cautiously pulls his hands out. A smile of relief forms on his face as he sees nothing but dry cotton. He still has to go, but he knows he can make it. Just a few minutes in the sandbox until Rosie gets quiet, then he can ask Mommy and Daddy to go home, then a quick walk back, and then he can use the bathroom. Caillou grins as he thinks about how good it'll feel to let it all out.

Caillou goes to the sandbox and carefully stoops down. He keeps his legs together, which helps a lot with his need. He even manages to have some fun as he builds a road with a toy bulldozer. He eventually manages to forget about his bladder and enjoy some time alone. Caillou is having so much fun, that he doesn't realize how much time has passed.

Mommy: Caillou, we need to get going.  
Mommy: Daddy and I need to stop at the plant store. We're going to get some new seeds for the garden.  
Mommy: You can help me pick them out.

As Caillou stands up, he suddenly remembers his need to go. He'll never make it if they stop at a store, and the plant store has so many different kinds of plants. It would be so embarrassing if he were to pee himself in a crowded store.

Caillou grabs his crotch and squeezes down with his legs again, this time not caring that his family is looking at him as does his potty dance.

Caillou: But I want to go home now.  
Daddy: You'll have plenty of time at home after we're picked out some new seeds.  
Mommy: Besides, it'll be fun. Remember how you liked growing those carrots last year?

Even in his desperation, Caillou could remember growing the carrots. It was a lot of fun, but he really has to go. He needs to figure out a way to get to the bathroom at home, and now.

Mommy: Is everything okay, Caillou.  
Caillou: ...  
Mommy: It's okay.  
Mommy: *looks around*  
Mommy: It looks like you have to use the bathroom really, really badly.  
Caillou: I do, Mommy. I really have to go.  
Mommy: Caillou, it's okay if you can't make it. I don't want you to get hurt.  
Caillou: But I don't want to wet my shorts.  
Caillou: I want to stay dry.  
Mommy: It's okay. I know you love your clothes, but I want you to stay healthy.  
Caillou: Healthy?  
Mommy: If you really, really have to go and you hold it in too long, you can get sick.  
Caillou: I like being healthy.  
Caillou: Can I just pee on the grass?  
Caillou: (moves one hand up under the front of his shirt and grabs the pull tab on his fly)  
Mommy: I'm afraid not.  
Mommy: We need to keep our private parts private when we're out in public.  
Caillou: Even if we really need to pee?  
Caillou: (puts his hand back with his other one between his legs and crotch, and potty dances a bit more for emphasis)  
Mommy: Yes, even when we need to pee really badly.  
Mommy: Now, just relax.  
Mommy: It's okay if you make a mess. I'll help you clean up when we get home.  
Mommy: I just don't want to see you getting hurt.

Caillou is very nervous. He's never gone to the bathroom in his shorts before. At least, not on purpose. He likes his clothes. They're comfortable and they look great. Caillou doesn't want to get them wet, but he really has to go. _Mommy's right. I should just let go. It'll feel so good._ Caillou slowly straightens his legs and pulls his hands out from his crotch. He suddenly gets an idea.

Caillou puts his arms akimbo and takes a confident pose as he furrows his brows in concentration. If he's going to wet himself, he's determined to have fun doing it. He tries to push his pee out, but the harder he pushes, the less it wants to come out. Caillou is confused.

Rosie: What's Caillou doing?  
Daddy: Caillou's trying to use the bathroom.  
Rosie: Caillou go pee pee.

Caillou is still nervous, but he's trying hard not to show it. Caillou never thought that something so easy to do could be so hard. He'd peed thousands of times before. It had never been hard.

Mommy: Caillou, try relaxing.  
Mommy: Imagine you're in a warm bath.  
Caillou: But I'm wearing all my clothing. It just feels weird.  
Mommy: Try pretending you're wearing your bathing suit.  
Caillou: Okay.

Caillou imagines that he's taking a bath. He usually takes his baths naked, but it's easy to imagine he's wearing swim trunks.

Mommy: Now, breathe deeply ... relax ... and let go.

Caillou takes a big breath and a huge smile forms on his face as he tries by not trying. He stops struggling and starts relaxing. He can feel his bladder muscles relax. Even with his clothes still dry, a smile forms on Mommy's face as she sees her son finally start to get the relief he so desperately needs.

The first thing Caillou feels is how good it is not to hold it in anymore. As the pleasurable feeling of relief floods his brain, he feels the pee start to flow. It doesn't take long to build up to a strong and steady stream as it starts soaking into his clothes.

Rosie sees the stain start near the bottom of his yellow shirt and soon his blue shorts are getting dark too. She's never seen anything like it, but she can tell from Caillou's face that it feels good. "Caillou go pee pee!," she says excitedly.

Caillou had been nervous at first, but with all this encouragement, he truly feels good now, and not just from relief or from the not-too-unpleasant feeling of warmth spreading through his clothes. He can feel the pressure on his bladder ebbing as it empties; it feels like relief and success. As his saturated shorts start to dribble onto the grass, he feels mighty proud.

Mommy: Nice job, Caillou.  
Caillou: I did it all on my own.  
Mommy: You sure did.

Caillou looks down at his handiwork. The inside front of his shorts are soaked all the way down to the hems which are still dripping, and it even soaked through and got his shirt wet in the belly, but he's not disgusted. In fact, now that he has his relief ...

Caillou: Can we play some more. I feel so much better.  
Mommy: I'm afraid we need to get you cleaned up. We'll come back to the park tomorrow. I think your friends Jason and Jefferey will come too.

Caillou only hears half of what Mommy was saying, as he is too busy making sure the drips don't land on his dry sneakers, but he does hear enough; besides, his shorts are starting to feel a little cold and itchy around the thighs and crotch. He sure wouldn't mind getting cleaned up and Mommy promised she'll help.

Caillou's family walks home with Caillou trying to pull Mommy forward as they hold hands.

Mommy: Wait up, Caillou.  
Caillou: I can't wait to take my bath.  
Mommy: I don't think I've ever heard you say that before.  
Caillou: *laughs*. You're right.

When they get home, Caillou quickly doffs his shoes and runs for the bathroom. He has to hold back his impulse to start opening his shorts. Mommy catches up and they go into the bathroom together. Mommy starts drawing the bath, puts some bubble bath soap in, and then looks at Caillou.

Mommy: _Oh my, he really had to go._  
Mommy: I've got an idea.  
Mommy: Why don't you take your bath in your clothes.  
Caillou: Really?  
Mommy: Yeah. It'll be fun, and it'll help me.  
Mommy: But first, let's take your socks off. We don't want you slipping in the bath.

Mommy sits Caillou on the closed toilet seat and helps him remove his socks. Caillou gets up, and after Mommy stops the faucet and tests the water, Caillou steps into the foamy water. As he sits down, he feels the warm water soaking its way through his clothes. It feels great and soon his thighs aren't itchy any more. Caillou can barely feel the clothes as they are pretty much weightless in the warm water.

Mommy gets Caillou some bath toys and plops them in the bath with a little splash. She goes to fetch Caillou some clothes and a towel so he'll have something to change into. Caillou plays with his rubber ducky, making it squeak as it swims around the foamy surface. After playing for a few minutes, Mommy returns. She puts a clean change of clothes, identical to what Caillou was wearing before, on the closed toilet seat and hangs up a fresh towel. "Caillou, we're having dinner soon. I'll come get you when it's time to get out of the bath." "Okay, Mommy."

Caillou has fun playing in the bath while Mommy gets dinner ready. After a while, he gets bored of playing with his duckie and just relaxes. He notices he has to pee again, just a little. He lets it flow into the bathwater through his clothes as a little smile spreads on his face. He spends the rest of his bath time looking and playing with his body and clothes through the water. Most of the bubbles have popped, so he can see quite a bit. The clothes gently sway when he moves the water this way and that with his hands, like they're little corals. He sends little currents of water up his shirt and up the legs of his shorts, feeling the water touch his skin gently. Mommy comes back.

Mommy: Caillou, it's time to get out of the bath. (pulls the plug on his bath)  
Caillou: That was so much fun. I want to take all my baths with my clothes on.  
Mommy: Sorry, Caillou. Today was a special day.  
Caillou: (stands up, his wet clothes instantly clinging to his body)  
Mommy: Just leave your wet clothes in the tub. I'll take care of them later.

Mommy leaves the bathroom and closes the door so that Caillou can have some privacy to change. Caillou gets changed. He's getting very good at it, and when he comes down to the kitchen for dinner, the only thing that Mommy sees wrong is his shirt. "Your shirt is on backward, Caillou," she says as Caillou lifts his arms up and Mommy fixes up his shirt and even buttons it back up for him.

Caillou: "Thank you, Mommy."  
Mommy: Now, that wasn't so bad.  
Caillou: *blushes* I have something to tell you.  
Caillou: I didn't use the bathroom before we went to the park today.  
Caillou: I'm really sorry.  
Mommy: It's okay, Caillou. Just try to remember next time.  
Caillou: I will.

Caillou is determined to try his best, but even he knows that it can be hard to remember when he gets all excited about something.

**Author's Note:**

> Clothing/Character Description: Caillou has fair skin and is completely bald. He has a fairly lanky build. He's wearing a large yellow t-shirt made of thick cotton fibers. It has a snug red collar that is held closed by a big button right over his adam's apple and two more buttons below that. The sleeves of his t-shirt almost reach his elbows and the bottom hem completely covers his crotch. He's wearing a large pair of blue jorts. The legs extend a bit past his knees. The waist is held up by a button and a zipper. The waistband is snug, unlike the rest of his jorts, which are on the loose side. The legs fairly long, reaching the bottom of his knees. Underneath is a snug pair of tighty-whities, the only decoration being a heart on the waistband right over his belly button. He's wearing yellow cotton socks, which extend a good 4-6 inches above his ankles. His shoes are red sneakers held shut by a single strap of touch fastener. The soles are blue.


End file.
